


Cruel creatures

by Scriller



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriller/pseuds/Scriller
Summary: 'You're just using me''You don't really mind though really, after all you get to have me so close''It's kind of cruel up though isn't it, using me when you know I'm already in love with you''Well then why don't you just make me fall in love with me too then, how about that''How am I supposed to make you fall in love with me when you're already in love with someone else?''If I knew that, then we wouldn't be here, now would we'
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cruel creatures

It was almost like a schedule. Everyday, around three o’clock Seonghwa would make his way to wherever San happened to be in the dorm. Of course, San never really thought much of it, and in fact really enjoyed his time spent with the elder as it wasn’t often that they could spend time together one on one like this. 

It all started as an innocent desire to be around the younger, as far as San could tell of course. However it didn’t take long for things to escalate. Soon enough Seonghwa evolved from merely sitting next to San, to sitting uncomfortably close, breathing down his neck at times. Sometimes the elder would even manage to make himself a perch atop San’s lap, treating him as if he owned San himself. Then came the out of character hand holding, It wasn’t like Seonghwa to treat the others like this, and yet here he was, practically on top of San, playing with his fingers, and breathing down his neck. But San welcomed it, because well, he’s San, and San loved his hyung already.

Although San tried to keep from thinking of the awkward way his hyung had been acting recently and just enjoy the added attention he was getting from him instead, he couldn’t help but wonder what had started his actions to begin with. It wasn’t like San’s feelings for the elder was a secret, everyone knew and San himself had confessed to Hwa before they even debuted. Of course this was when his feelings were nothing more than a mere crush and way before he started questioning if he could maybe, just possibly, be in love with him instead. But all that was in the past, Seonghwa had politely rejected him saying that he was already crushing on someone else, and that now wasn’t the time for any relationships anyways. Which is why it was even more peculiar as to why he was acting this way towards San now. 

It only took San another week to find out. The first hint; the timing. It was almost as if Seonghwa had created a whole schedule, and 3 o’clock was an oddly specific time for two reasons; one, that time was most usually the time Wooyoung, who was always attached to Sans hip and was more perceptive and protective than he seems, would leave for lessons at the company. And reason number two, it was always the time a certain member was forced out of the studio for a bite to eat, and to make sure the rest of them made it to their respected lessons. 

After realising this, San was able to make sense of everything. The timing, the person, why Seonghwa was doing this, and even the person used in Hwa’s rejection so long ago. God, San felt like such an idiot. He was getting used all along. But in his own sick twisted ways, he didn’t mind it. It meant he got to be just a little bit closer to the one he loves. In the end, they’re both only using one another to get what they want, he guesses.

Things stayed just like that for a long while. It wasn’t until everyone started noticing two other members getting closer too, that tides started rolling once again. As Mingi and Hongjoong were announcing their relationship to the others, all San could focus on was the way Seonghwa’s face instantly fell. He could see the way he tried to hide it. He could see the way he tried to feign happiness as he smiled and congratulated them. But no matter how much he smiled or laughed along with the others, San could see all the pain he was biting back away from the surface, trying so hard not to let it breach. 

And he kept his front for a few days, it wasn’t hard as by this time they were all busy with the upcoming comeback and none of them had time to worry about relationships within the group. But of course no one can keep a front forever.

By the forth night after their announcement, at 2 o’clock sharp, just like always. San heard the muffled whimpers of his hyung once again. He thought about helping him, he really did, but he didn’t know how to comfort a person he was in the same shoes with, especially whenever that person was the reason he felt the seonghwa did himself. So San simply tried to ignore it, the best he could, though things like these are hard to ignore, especially when the thing he was trying to ignore had suddenly appeared in his line of sight, teary eyed and still shaking a bit but staring at him with unwavering and eerie eyes. San felt like a lowly prey hunched in fear below a managing beast.

Before San could blink Seonghwa’s lips were on his own. Moving up and down all over San’s body in places he could only imagine his hyung would touch before. All too soon was San’s clothes torn off his body, left in nothing but the thin cloth that did nothing to hide what was beneath it. Seonghwa never even took a breath, he never once stopped and admired the body beneath hime, never once did San ever even think Seonghwa even knew that the boy underneath him was even San at all. And when Seonghwa’s cold, wet lips touched back down to Sans bare, blushed chest, it was like a wake up call for the younger. 

San was quick to stop Seonghwa, who still had tears streaming down his face, with a simple and light touch on his shoulders and some soft, quiet words, “Stop Hwa, this isn’t fair for either of us.” 

It was like he snapped Seonghwa right back into reality. With a quickened breath and a sudden stop of all movements, it was as if he had become nothing more than a statue, stilled and engraved with the most sorrowful look San had ever seen. “Hwa please, you’re just using me, this isn’t right.” 

San could hear him swallow at his words as he lowered his head and what looked like disappointment. However San was shocked when he actually heard a chuckle come from his hyung instead. “You don’t really mind though really.” It wasn’t a question. “After all you get to have me so close. I mean look at us right here San, isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” 

All the sadness had leaked out of Seonghwa’s voice and it was soon filled with a tone that shook San to his very core. How Seonghwa was right now was frightening to the younger and he would give anything to get away from him at the moment, however he was stricken with not only fear, but how broken Seonghwa still seemed to look compared to the way he was acting.

San took a couple of breaths before responding, though still managing to dodge the question entirely. “It’s kind of fucked up though isn’t it, using me when you already know I’m in love with you.” 

Everything went completely silent for a moment and San wondered and Seonghwa heard the same, deafening ringing in his ears as he himself did. Yet even after that moment all hwa could offer back was a smirk, it was like San was watching the once sweet and put together male fall apart right before his eyes. 

“Well then just make me fall in love with you too, how about that?” San knew his hyung was too far gone to even realize what he was saying and not even San could process the full capacity of those words at the time, but those words were the beginning of their end, and those words broke San completely. As the light fled from San’s once bright and passionate eyes, all he could muster up was a broken and muffled, “How am I supposed to make you fall in love with me, when you’re already in love with someone else?” 

By the way he reacted, a raise of the eyebrows and yet another cocky smile, it was as if Seonghwa not only expected that response but wanted to see the San broke down as he said it also. 

Another chuckle, “if I knew that much we wouldn’t be here right now, now would we.” Seonghwa quickly lunged down and gave San one last kiss, before leaping off of him and walking out of the room completely, leaving San with his very own tears and intrusive thoughts.


End file.
